There's Something About
by mitchan
Summary: Grocery shopping + dinner + surprised huggles + hiden feelings = Mitchie and Hidaka? I, mitchan, present to you, chap 4! (a story about Mitsui and a MaleOC)
1. A New Beginning

  
  


****

Title: There's Something About…

****

Rating: General, a bit of humour on the other side. 

****

Warning(s): I dunno, could be yaoi. *grins*

****

Disclaimer: It is so OBVIOUS that I, as in Mitchan own the whole Slam Dunk plus the characters, the plots, the charming Mitsui, the cutie-pie megane, the hot Rukawa and the--CHOTTO! Don't point that katana at me! I was just joking, hee hee hee. Anyway, Slam Dunk belongs to the great Dr. T. J 

The original character is mine. All mine!   


Happy B'day Mitsui-kun!!   
****

Mitchan's note: Well! I strongly believe that most of you don't like the idea of adding an original character… but I had this idea since last January and the OC kept bugging, screaming and throwing stones around my cerebellum's walls and Jesus it hurts! Itai! See what I mean? See? Ah! Itai! Itai! Itai! Itai!

I hate to say this but I am practically turning crazy. So pardon me for any grammar mistakes or misfortune carelesses [_its carelessness! Baka_]   


Please add your email together in when you review! J I will send you a SD doujinshi everytime I post a chapter. Doujinshi? What doujinshi, you might ask? *grins* 

Well, in every chapter of this story, I will draw a couple of the SCENES and send it to your emails as a token of thank you! (well, besides, it's better to understand the fic right?)   


Got it? Got it? It's one of Mitchan's Originalsfor you guys who read & review this fic! Thanks!   
  
  


Summary of chapter one: A new guy enters the Shohoku basketball club and he seemed to be 'stealing' attention from everybody, even the famous Rukawa! And WHAT'S UP with Mitsui anyway? [mitchan: _I can ASSURE you that this story has a very good twist and you'll be surprised! Like I said, STAY TUNED for updates!_]   
Chapter one: The New Beginning… the 3-pointer's P.O.V   
  
  


"As you already know, Shohoku was number 2 in Kanagawa last year…"

"It's still not good enough, no, no, no,"

"Right. And we have to kick Kainan's ass to get to number one!"

"Does Kainan have an ass?"

"Baka! Then use your imagination!"

"Hah! Then I've got to kick that wild monkey's ass! Nyahahahah!" 

"Do' ahou,"

"Teme! Kitsune!"

"Urusei! Urusei! And I'm sure Shoyo will get stronger and stronger with the presence of that Fujima…"

"Heheh Ryochin! You're jealous of him!"

"Am not! I'm the best point guard in Kanagawa… iie! In Japan!"

"Oi, redhead, pass me the bucket, I think I'm going to throw up…"

"Mitsui!! Just because you're still in Shohoku like some abandoned oyaaji you STILL have to give respect to the captain, which is ME!"

"Yare… yare…"

"Anou Captain Miyagi… why do you keep repeating the same speech? I thought you told us that yesterday…"

"Hahaha! You're too right you second year bench warmer! Nyahahahahha Ryochin is loss for ideas!"

"Urusei! I'm practising it to give the speech to the new members soon!"

"Groan! Does that supposed to mean we have to listen to that piece of crap over and over again?"

"Nyahahahhaha! You're too right Missy!"

"Che! Members these days! They don't respect their elders!" 

"Don't look at me!"

"Do'ahou,"

"WHAT did you say?!"

"…do'ahou…"

"Ng--ng--ng! Teme~~! Baka KITSUNE!!"

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt,"

"ITAI~! TAKE THIS!"

"Ah! Sakuragi-kun! Rukawa-kun!"

"ITAI~!"   
  


**   


It had been 5 months since Kogure and the previous captain Akagi left the Shohoku Basketball Club for some university exam. Well, eventually they passed the exam and went straight into the same university. 

They still play basketball though, thank goodness.   


As in for me… well… I think I'll remain in Shohoku for another year or so. Hey, I swore I would give my life to basketball before! So the conclusion is, I'm still here and I'm still stuck in the stupid third year. 

I wouldn't mind _that _much actually. It's just the basketball what matters. For the members, for the team, and for the national champion.   


"Sakuragi-kun! Ah! Rukawa-kun! Stop it, onegai!" Haruko's voice broke the silence of my thoughts. [mitchan: _silence? *thinks* whatever_]

I gestured to my right shoulder and realised that the both of them were still fighting.   


"Mitsui! Can't you give us a hand here? You're one of the bigger guys in the club!" Miyagi said and grunted as he tried pulling Sakuragi from Rukawa.   


"I'm gonna get you! Baka kitsune! Bakabakabakabakabakabaka!"

"Che, do'ahou, get your hands off me…"   
  


Kami-sama… those two… 

Making my way towards the two us them, I walked past the other worried members who were all speechless. Maybe they're watching the fight as apart of the entertainment. 

I hate to loosen up the both of them too, actually.   


"Maa, maa! You'll destroy the whole gym if you continue like this!"

I said, pulling the two giants apart and stood in the middle.   


Sakuragi growled at Rukawa.

Rukawa just stood emotionlessly.   


"Hey, look, I know you two haven't seen each other for the past few months BUT you don't have to show the whole word that you actually _missed _each other," 

I said after adding a cheeky smile.   


"HIM? Why--should--I--be-- missing him?" Sakuragi spat and turned away, cursing. 

"Che," was only Rukawa's reply. He turned away on the other side.   


"I could use that trick when the time comes again," Miyagi said as he sighed in relief. 

I smiled down at him. "Heh, anytime,"   
  


"Gather round again! Now where was I? Oh ya! Kaaai-nan! Ehem. Like I said, we have to get to the first position or--"

"Ryota, I believe you have said that before. Why don't we just start the morning practise before the bell rings?" 

"Hai! Ayachan!"   
  


Miyagi said and pink patched started to bloom from his cheeks. 

Baka.   


Well, same old brand new Shohoku eh?   


**   


"Each individual has the exact amount of chromosome inside its cell. For example, every cell in a human body has only 46 chromosomes, except for…"   
  


I made an obvious boring yawn as the Science teacher flipped another page of his textbook. 

Chromosomes? Right, I think I have heard of that word last year in Science class. 

Poohey, why do I still have to learn all these unimportant stuff? 

Yawning for the umpteenth times, I dropped my head onto the desk while teasing the girl in front of me by poking her hair with a pencil.   


"Right class, for today's homework, you need to do a simple briefing about mitosis and meiosis, together with that I've thought you just now. You may dismiss,"   
  


The loud school bell rang, causing a normal chaos in the class.   


I grinned. Finally! The final bell! Poking the girl's hair for the last time, I dropped the pencil and walked outside after grabbing my bag for the next basketball practise.   


"Oi! Hey! Mitsui-san! Chotto matte kudasai!" A familiar voice called. 

Spinning around, I saw Miyagi coming towards me.   


"Nani, shortie? Waah, please don't tell me you cancelled today's practise! I'm looking forward to it,"   
  


Miyagi knitted his eyebrows. "Well, actually no. I liked your spirit, demo, I called you to do me a itsy- bitsy favour," he said, making a gush- gush, giggly movements.   


"If you're telling me to ask Ayako to go out with you, I would say NO," I said, feeling slightly irritated. 

Miyagi's cheeks instantly turned bright pink. 

"Iie! I wouldn't dare to do that! Especially when it comes to Ayachan…" 

He gushed again.   


"Yare… yare… so what is it do you want me to help?"   
  


"Ah, hai! You're passing the north building right?"   
  


"I think so,"   
  


"Well, can you stop at the sport's board and peel off the notice I hang the other day? You know?"   
  


"The new list entry- thingie where new members can submit their names to join the club?"   
  


"YES! That's the one!" Miyagi snapped his fingers. "Bring it to me when you see me in the gym, yeah?"   
  


"Uh, I guess so. Why do you have to do such things anyway? Aren't new members were supposed to submit their forms to the respective teachers?"   
  


"It's just for fun anyway. I just want to see how many of the freshmen would be interested, that is all," he said and stars were glittering in his eyes as he thought of it. 

"Do it for me ne? I want to take Ayachan for a drink before the practise!"   
  


After saying a simple 'ja', I walked away, heading towards the north building to take the list for the shortie captain.   


**   


Making my way towards the north building, I turned to the last aisle.   


That's when I encountered with a group of girls crowding around the board. 

Not just any group, its… a huge crowd of girls.   


"_Oookay…" _I breathed out. Questions were popping out from my head, feeling curious about the sudden crowd around the notice board.   


"He's so kawaii, ne?" 

I heard a whisper from a girl to her tomodachi.

The other girl nodded, giggling. "Just like Rukawa-kun…"   
  


Sure enough, I didn't see Rukawa anywhere. I jerked my head around to see what was the core of the attention.   


Oh, whatever.

I frowned. Well, a job is STILL a job.   


"Excuse me girls, passing through," I spoke up, causing the crowd turned their heads to me. 

It's as if they've just realised my presence, they parted as a scowl formed on their faces. 

What the heck is their problem?   


Within minutes, the questions were answered.

There, right in front of me, stood a guy among the crowd.   


Not just any guy. He was averaged tall with brown- coloured hair, which looked absolutely irresistible.   


Just like any cheesy English movie, he turned around and faced me in a slow motion. 

And those eyes… they were the brightest green eyes I've ever encountered with.   


So he's the core who brought attention.   


I gulped as I felt completely nervous in a sudden. 

Sure enough, I've never felt this kind of way before.   


****

-continued to chapter two.   


Yay! Chapter one completed! *throws confetti around* It's hard to write fics, especially the first chapter, don't you think? Eh, I think the first chapter sucked.

Anyway, like I said, please check your email for the doujinshis! They'll come in pretty soon! If ya don't like em, delete them from your inbox and you may flame me anytime you want! J   


I know it's rude to make dedications THIS late… gomen ne?

I dedicate this fic to my beloved, the most kawaii-est tomodachi **Karu-chan** (you know the end of this story so justkeep yer mouth shut until the end!), **E.C, Steff, LID-chan a.k.a hentai-chan **(ARIGATOU)**, Madiha, Yuuki, Dim-chan **and to the people who reviewed my first two MitKo's.   


Oh… some extra notes… I'm leaving for Japan next week for 2 weeks so gomenasai… you have to wait for the second chapter a while. J Any questions or anything, you could always drop me a mail at **illyBlack@yahoo.com **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~BONUS SECTION!~

__

Learn simple Japanese words with… MITCHAN!

Yes, I know some of you are waaaaay expert when it comes to Japanese words. This bonus section is for you readers who wants extra Japanese words. Ah! I'm crap at explaining things!!! But anyway…   
  


*Tomodachi… friend.

*Urusei… shut your mouth/ shut up!

*Iie… no

*Oyaaji… old man

*Teme~… why you~

*Do'ahou… fool

*Baka… similar to a$$hole *grins*

*Kitsune… fox

*Daijoube… it's okay, it's alright.

*Onegai… please

*Kami-sama… oh my god

*Chotto matte kudasai… wait up!

*Kawaii… cute

*Nani… what 

*Ja… OK

*Gomen/ gomenasai… sorry/ I'm really sorry

*Yare, yare… whatever

*Maa, maa… well, well!   


---{@


	2. A Guy Named Hidaka Soujiro

****

Chapter two: A Guy Named Hidaka Soujiro

Short note before the second chap starts… someone told me that I write loooong, sloppy chapters. *smiles* well, it's true. I love writing long chapters cuz I think it brings out more feelings and expressions. I don't like writing short ones because sometimes it seems to be… empty. Anyway, do proceed with this chap.

Ps/ thanks for the reviews guys… I am (and was) indeed happy ^_^

* * *

__

Within minutes, the questions were answered.

There, right in front of me, stood a guy among the crowd. 

Not just any guy. He was averaged tall with brown- coloured hair, which looked absolutely irresistible. 

Just like any cheesy English movie, he turned around and faced me in a slow motion. 

And those eyes… they were the brightest green eyes I've ever encountered with. 

So he's the core who brought attention.

I gulped as I felt completely nervous in a sudden. 

Sure enough, I've never felt this kind of way before.

**

***

**

I didn't know how or what to react. 

Well, I sure did something stupid when he had turned his face to me.

I smiled at him. I smiled like some major geeky jackass. I wanted to look away.

BUT--

He smiled back warmly.

__

Oh.

"Oii! Senpai- yo! What are you doing here? The practice's gonna start soon right? Planning to skip today's practice eh? Naughty! Naughty!" the voice of the female manageress interrupted my mind, causing me to startle slightly. 

"No," I replied, short.

"And- hey, what's with the racket? What's going on?" Ayako piped in after just realising the huge 'all- girls- meeting'. "Did I missed something?" she crooked her shapely eyebrows.

"No, it seems that--" I paused and jerked my head to look at the new guy before continuing

"— that newbie caught the girl's attention, somehow," I looked at him again; he was writing something on the board now. 

Ayako stepped forward to look. "Dare? You mean that brown- haired guy?" She asked in a weird tone.

I nodded. 

"Damn! Nice ass you've got there, shonen!" Ayako said, causing me to sweatdrop.

"And I thought muffin- head and you were the _cutest _couple after Jack and Rose from Titanic. Pathetic," I rolled my eyes. 

"Oi! That's MY muffin-head you're talking bout! And Titanic was sooooo romantic! Ryota cried when he watched the movie, mind you," Ayako gave a slap on the chest as she giggled. I replied with a 'ooow'

"Anyway, *cough* I'm here on a mission to get the b-ball list from the board, so I've got no time to listen to you about your little love life," I said.

"Ah, sou desu ne? Ah, Ryota asked u to get it for him?"

"Yeah, one lazy captain, he is. He's lucky cos I'm being generous today," I continued after snapping. "Hey, I thought he you and him were going out for a drink before practice isn't it? What are you doing here? You rejected him?"

Ayako's eyes turned big. "He said that? But he told me tha--" her eyes were looking fierce now. 

"That jerk! IS THAT SO? Senpai! Be at the gym in time!" Without saying anything afterwards, she stomped away. 

__

Ooops… Sorry governor! 

I chuckled to myself.

Oh well, like she said, better be at the gym in time. 

Turning, I planned to approach the board J to get the list. With a little hope, I might talk or say hello to the new guy.

But then, he was gone.

No wonder the group was getting smaller.

With a slight frown, I moved forward towards the board. Grabbing the list I wanted, I walked away. 

Turning to the last aisle, I could see the familiar gymnasium.

For a moment, the picture of the newbie was almost gone in my mind. 

But I could never forget his green eyes.

***

"KAMI- SAMA! What happened to your eye captain?" Kuwata screamed when he saw Miyagi—with a black eye. 

Before Miyagi could answer, I laughed. 

"His girlfriend gave that as their anniversary present," I chuckled. 

"I was being honest to Ayachan! My original plan was taking her out for a drink, but something came up before I've got the chance to ask her!" Miyagi hissed to me, slapping his forehead.

"But she caught you red handed—nice," I chuckled again. 

Miyagi just snorted. Kuwata blinked.

"Anyway, what do you think of the list? 12 names, is that good enough?" I asked while unbuttoning my shirt. [mitchan: *sits in the corner of the Shohoku locker room and drooled silently, chanting "_the pants, you sexy godamnit!_"]

I noticed Miyagi shook his head. "Iie, when the time comes, ¾ of them will quit the club. Or less. It happens every year," he continued. "We'll just have to wait and see," 

I remained silence. 

"Ano, Miyagi-kun! The freshmen are waiting for you!" Yasuda, the vice- captain showed up.

"Hai, hai! I'll be there in a min!" he said and struggled with his black- coloured T-shirt. 

I, however, stopped my actions after hearing that. "What freshmen?" 

Miyagi looked at me with blinking eyes. "Freshmen… club activities… starting today… meet new members… DOES ANYTHING CLICK?" 

"oooh… you mean… hahahhahahhah rigggghttt~!" I laughed. I hope the embarrassment will go off soon. 

But wow, I can't believe we're getting more members. I still remember my first day in the gym this year… I grinned. 

"Come on, we don't have any more time to lose! Time for the new governor to show the world who's the greatest!" with that, the muffin- head walked out, before pulling Kuwata and me together. 

"Oh ya," I piped in as I elbowed Miyagi. "How are you gonna show the world who's the greatest with that lovely black eye of yours?"

Miyagi's expression told me that for a moment before, he didn't realised bout the matter.

I grinned down at him, cracking my knuckles. "I've got a brilliant idea—why don't I give you another one there? That'll make you look like a cute, new- species- muffin- panda, kay? Come to think about it, your black shirt fits everything!"

Miyagi scowled.

**

The gym was chaos. The noise, the people, everything. Firstly, we were greeted by the loud noise of Sakuragi arguing with Mr. Ice and Haruko-chan trying to calm him down, and there were those normal Rukawa brigade (Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E Rukawa! Shrieeeeek~~!) and yeah, there were also unfamiliar faces of the new members. 

Surprisingly though… the girls; or should I call the I- Love- Rukawa- forever- and- ever shinetai seems to be… multiplied? From what I've realised from the last group… they sure are many of em today. 

"OH! There he is! Yoo- hooo! Hey!" 

Kuwata shouted, causing me to back off by the loud amplitude. 

"Hey—junior, calm down will ya? This is not a football field, mind you, so the gym echoes," 

I said, trying to maintain the coolness. 

"Sumimasen ne, senpai?" he said and continued shortly after that, "Its just that a new gaijin from America was shifted to our school; in my class specifically, so we've known each other a little. I suggested him to join the basketball club since he told me that he's interested in the game," 

"America?"

"Yeah, and he's a mixed Japanese! Ja, see you in a jiff senpai!" with that, he runs off, still shouting 'Here! Here! Hey!'

I smirked as I eyes followed the back of him. Kuwata then stopped to a spot near the main door among some other people. 

Then something struck me. Hard. 

There he was, stood the new, green- eyed guy I saw at the board. 

I blinked. 

Wha- why is he here? 

I blinked again.

Naaah, must be one of my wild imaginations—isn't it?

But then, the 'imaginary' guy flashed one of his warm smiles to me. 

I just gulped. 

"People! Old members and new members! Gather round!" Miyagi shouted in a listen- to- the- new- captain- tone. 

Everybody scrambled around him, including _him. _I too, after snapping, gathered.

"Freshmen! There- form a line there—okay, NO Hanamichi you- you stay right behind of me!" Miyagi shouted again, this time at the baka redhead. 

"Hmph, wait till my turn… shorty…" Sakuragi grumbled and lined up next to Rukawa while I stood next to Miyagi.

I locked my eyes to the gaijin. [mitchan: _since ur wondering what gaijin means… it means foreigner, ok?_]

"Right now, before we start our all –out practice, lets get into each other okay?" Miyagi said, still in his 'governor' tone.

With that, muffin- head introduced himself ("I will be your governor this year!"), next; the vice, those two lovely manageress, the second year students plus…

"And this is, as you already knew, Rukawa Kaede," 

"Dozo yoroshiku," Rukawa replied softly, he barely nodded. 

There were excited murmurs from the freshmen after they replied him.

"And this redhead…"

"NYAHAHAHAHA! You don't need to introduce a tensai! Watashi wa Sakuragi Hanamichi! Ore wa tensai! Nyahahahhhaha!! Remember me!" 

Sakuragi bursts out, causing half of the gym sweatdropped, including the shinetai outside the gym.

"Do' ahou…" flew from Rukawa's mouth.

"What did you say?! Kitsune?!" 

Rukawa just looked away from Sakuragi.

Miyagi blushed with embarrassment. "Geez, he and his abnormal pride," he continued, "I'm too ashamed to be his governor," 

I rolled my eyes to him. "Shut the crap and introduce me to the freshmen," 

"Hai, hai… ano, and lastly, our late team member, namely oyaaji of the team.."

"Oi"

"itai—ehem, namely Mitsui Hisashi. Well, satisfied, oyaaji?" 

I grinned. "Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" 

"Sugoi! He's the shooter who won MVP in his junior years right?"

I heard one of the freshmen whispered to another.

I smiled proudly of my title as a former MVP. "Heh, look, even if I'm an oyaaji, they respect me," I hissed to Miyagi, who looks absolutely annoyed now. 

"I heard he fainted during one of the matches because his bad in stamina building…" 

A vein popped out from head after hearing another whisper. 

Miyagi chuckled.

__

Teme~

"OK! So you've known us, so please, the first one from the right; you may begin the introduction! Dozo! Dozo!" Ayako said, taking over Miyagi. 

Miyagi pouted, but soon recovered when Ayako gave him a wink. 

"Hai!" the first guy from the right began. "Kageyama Ran, first year; class 7, height- 176cm, weight- 56kg, I was from Tyoma Junior High School. Yoroshiku onegaishimsu!" 

"What about your position, Kageyama- kun?" Ayako asked, writing something onto her listboard. 

"Power forward, sir!"

"Yoush! Now next one…" 

An average- looking guy with specs began with a nod. 

"First year; class 1, 168cm, 54.5kg, I graduated my junior years from Wakita Jr. High School, and my name is Nashima Ryu. I can play in every position. Dozo yoroshiku!"

"Souka? Arigatou ne, Nashima- kun!" Ayako said, winking. 

I noticed there were pink patches on Nashima-kun's cheeks. But Miyagi's face was red in colour. 

**

"Pleased to meet you all!" the 10th freshman said with a bow. 

"Hai, yoroshiku!" the seniors replied, greeting him the same way as the others. 

It was time when finally; finally the new gaijin introduces himself. 

I stood up straight and paid attention; so does the others.

"Come on, it's your turn now," the guy next to him gave him a nudge.

He nodded and began with a wide and confident smile on his face. 

"Hai! Hajimemashite! Height's 169cm, my weight is currently 53kg, and I'm in Second- Year; class 4! Name's Hidaka Soujiro, dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!!" 

He said in a very genki way, making everyone to show interest in him.

Even the girls, who were wooing and awh-ing at him ("Kawaiii desu! Ahh!").

"Which school did you graduated from?" 

"I was from The South Anaheim L.A Senior High School. Got transferred here in Kanagawa about five months ago, but started my senior high today,"

Again, the gym was in chaos when he had said that. 

"Oh! He's from America! No wonder he has that Western- style!" 

"Ano shonen wa, kakkoi desu!! What class is he in again?" 

"We have a gaijin in our club! Cool!"

Hidaka gave a shy smile. He gave a short bow.

"Sugoi! Welcome to Shohoku then! Ganbate ne, Hidaka- chan?" Ayako said, giving him a flirty wink. Again, Miyagi's face was red in colour. 

"Saa, saa, next!" Miyagi said, waving his hand.

I looked at the shorty and gave a scowl. "Why can't you let him talk more?" I hissed.

"Non of your business, oyaaji,"

"Teme"

Hidaka yet again, smiled.

I too, smiled at him, welcoming him.

**

****

-continued to chapter three

mitkuroi: boring? Long? *whacks self* gomenasai desu…. Basically, this chapter is nothing… it's just that I wanted to introduce the new character which I promised before, namely Hidaka Soujiro to you guys… ^___^ ain't he just genki and kawaii?

****

Mitsui: *nods* I agree. He's something…

****

mituroi: *grins* Ne, Mitsui-kun… you like him don't you?

****

Mitsui: Na- nan da yo???! Watashi—watashi—watashi—

****

mitkuroi: Aha! You've got a crush on that gaijin! 

****

Mitsui: That's a lie! I'm straight!

****

mitkuroi: Don't get me wrong, I'm very open- minded.

****

Mitsui: But still, I don't like Hidaka- kun! I mean, I like him as a friend… 

****

mitkuroi: *snort* yeah right. You don't even know him yet. 

****

Mitsui: Whatever.

****

Hidaka: *walks pasts the both of them* 

****

Mitsui: Hidaka-kun! *gets all flushed up*

****

mitkuroi: Baka roba. 

__

Maa maa… time to learn Japanese with Mitchan (or Mitkuroi)!!

*shonen… lad, boy (sometimes known as beautiful lad—not faggot, mind you)

*shinetai… brigade

*gaijin… foreigner

*oyaaji… old man

*hajimemashite… for the first time (use this when you greet someone for the first time)

*dozo yoroshiku… pleased to meet you

*dozo… please, help yourself

*genki… very energetic, cheerful

*ganbate… good luck!

*kakkoi… similar to handsome, cute

@}—

illyBlack@yahoo.com

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/gotyaoi

  



	3. Knowing You

****

Chapter three: Knowing You

Title: There's Something About…

****

Warning (s): Grammar mistakes, as usual na? (blame Ms Word) and there are probably some yaoi hints. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk, but any unfamiliar characters and Hidaka Soujiro are mine. 

****

Huge thanks to:-

Karu- chan: *huggles wuggles* love you a lot! ^__^

Madiha: Thanks hun! You're everything! *hands 10 boxes of chocolate pockies*

Yumi: *glompies* I LOVE you! *huggles wuggles* Thanks for everything! I do hope you keep on reading or… I'll be really really sad ^_^ll. (oh yah, my favourite character in Yami No Matsuei is… Muraki! Well actually I'm stuck between Muraki and Tsuzuki ^_^)

LID: *huggles neesan* Thx for reading ^_^

SLL: Sankies! ^____^ I really appreciate that you liked this ficcie!

Yuichi: ^_^;; erm, thanks ^_^

E.C: Although you're gone, but I know you're there somewhere. *wink*

Hikaru R. Kudou: ^___^ hope you like this one!

Evil Kitty: Hee hee ^_^ please do read my next chappies!

Doujin: yup, I'm planning to 'toture' Mitchy by using Hidaka ^_^ll. Bad aren't I?

Lanie: My lovely imouto! *glomps* You have to read her fics! They're awsome!

+ Everyone out there who knows me, reviewed my other fics, likes my fanarts, etc. Love you all. Y 

Note: Have you tried to imagine what Hidaka Soujiro looks like? Click the link below! Pic made by Yumi! (whatta sweetheart! Thanks Yumi!) 

http://www.geocities.com/illyblack/Hidaka.JPG

* * *

Everybody in the class scrambled out after the final bell rang, even though the unbelievably boring Biology Teacher still yapping around.

I too, grabbed my bag including a couple of my textbooks and stormed out, probably knocking a few of my classmates down on my way out. 

Walking down to the next aisle, I headed towards my locker to dump some, or should say all my unwanted books.

As soon as I arrived, I inserted the key inside the small- rounded keyhole. 

Unlocking it, I flung the locker wide open.

But instead of 'dumping' it, it was_ 'un- dumped'._

Heaps of junks and textbooks dropped and piled into a mini mountain.

I flushed with embarrassment as students around looked at me.

Some of them snickered and giggled.

"Way to go man," One of my stupid unnatural- blond hair classmate said, later on joined by his fellow mates. 

I gritted my teeth. Oh how I wish I could just bash him right there…

I inhaled deeply, repeatedly reminding myself not to get into trouble. No biggie…

"Need us to give you a hand, Mitsui- _senpai_?" He said slyly, and laughed again.

"Gah, just go away," I said, not even bothered to look at those ugly ducklings. 

They laughed and snorted out loud. 

Why am I the victim here? It's embarrassing. 

I shrugged and started to separate the pile.

But then, the laughing stopped instantly. 

There was a long pause. 

"Trouble, Mitsui- senpai?" A voice said.

I looked up. And there was another pause.

There, stood Hidaka Soujiro, the famous gaijin of Shohoku.

"Ya!" He greeted and gave a smile. 

"Busy I see?" He asked as he saw the pile. 

I blinked for the umpteenth time. 

"Hi- Hi- _Hidaka_!" I choked out and realised my face was getting hotter each second.

"Maa maa, we better get these cleaned up before it gets worse na," He said, squatting down and started collecting books. 

I noticed his long fringe fall as his head bopped. He looks--

I blushed furiously. _Seriously god, what's happening to me?_

"Oooh waah! Le- le- let me give you a hand!" 

I thought it was a vision or something… cause the ugly unnatural blond just happened to squat next to Hidaka, joined by his ugly gang and helped to clean. 

I stared at them with awe. If I'm not forgotten, those guys just laughed at me… and now they're helping me?

"You are so right!" the ugly blond said to Hidaka. (I just can't help calling him ugly blond).

"Hm?" Hidaka blinked at him. "What?"

"We really need to clean these up before it gets worst! Am I right guys? Ne Mitsui- kun?" He said. 

I noticed his face was red in colour. 

I crooked an eyebrow.

But to me, it was getting worst. Out of the blue, a group of girls came, asking for help. It was okay I guess, but the thing was, they weren't helping. The just sat cuddling up next to Hidaka and crumpled my papers in process. 

And more and more unknown students came flocking by.

*

"Teeheehee! Don't forget ne, Hidaka- kun!" A girl said with a wink and walked away, giggling away. Good thing that was the last girl around.

I glanced at the ugly blond and his gang.

He was still gushing over Hidaka. _He's worst than I am._

"Eto… ano… Hidaka- kun, do you want to hang with me- aaa-h I mean us?" He said, laughing. 

Hidaka smiled. "Wari na, but I've got _plans_," He rejected.

"Oh," He said. I could see the disappointment swept upon his face. "I see… hm, I think I better go…" He said and walked away. 

"Chotto mattekudasai na! Kechi!" His gang said and ran after him.

Hidaka chuckled. "Nice guy," 

I snorted. "He acted that because he wants to attract your attention," 

He looked at me. "What?"

"A—ah iie! Nothing to worry about!" I said, laughing nervously. I turned to my locker and flung it open. 

And it happened again. 

"Mattaku…" Hidaka said, looking at the new- made pile. He smiled at me. 

"Atleast we've got to clean this together now, quietly I hope," 

He said, squatting down again.

The word 'quietly' made me blush. I looked around and realised the corridor was empty. 

"Oh… sure…" I said, joining him. 

He started to collect the books and stacked the papers into one.

I stared at him. "So," I cleared my throat. 

"What do you think of Shohoku?" 

Hidaka chuckled. "The people are very nice," he said, emphasising the word 'nice'.

"Both girls and _guys_,"

"Oh," I said, looking at my D- grade math paper in my hand. I realised my cheeks were getting hotter by each second. 

"Alright… in you go… and _finitto_!" Hidaka exclaimed, looking more satisfied with the result. "I hope it won't happen again," 

"Even if it does, I hope you're around," I blurted out. I blushed as he gave me a warm smile. 

"So, uh," I said, locking my locker. "You rejected that ugly bl- I mean, Kechi's invitation. So you've got plans huh? Dating?" I asked and stole a glance at him. 

Hidaka laughed. "Not really," There was a cheeky glint beneath those bright green eyes of his.

"You, senpai, owe me a lunch," He said, now grinning. 

"Na- nani?" I blinked. 

He laughed. "I cleaned out your locker voluntarily twice senpai," 

He poked his index finger into my chest. His face was close to mine. 

"I rejected that unnatural blond because you and I are going out for a lunch together. How does that sound?" 

I couldn't help to feel… uncomfy. 

"Hm?" Hidaka continued to grin. 

__

Evil. He looks like an angel but he just simply… evil. 

Why is he doing this to me?

"Bu- but why do I've got to pay?" I blurted out. 

There was a pause.

Then Hidaka laughed. The cheeky expression drained out from him.

"I was just kidding bout that," He ran his fingers through his hair, still chuckling. 

"But seriously, cmon, let's go for a lunch! I'm sure you're pretty hungry too," 

Quite true. 

"Oh, okay," I said, smiling at him. Going out for a lunch with the most popular gaijin in school is _something_. 

The green- eyes smiled. "Jya, ikimasho ka?" He asked.

"Hai, hai," I said and we walked across the corridor together.

"Oh yeah," I piped out.

"Hm?"

"I just realised that you called Kechi 'unnatural blond'…"

Hidaka just grinned. 

Cheeky evil green- eyed gaijin. 

***

***

"Hontou ni…!" Hidaka exclaimed as he dug his face into the small- sized menu. 

"All of them looks extremely delicious!" He said, causing the young waitress standing next to him giggled. 

"Kawaii," she chirped. 

Hidaka chuckled. "Hmm… I think I'll have this… and this… plus this one too," he said, pointing to the several of kashis (Japanese cookies, sweets, etc). 

"Na, Mitsui- senpai, do you want anything?"

I burped. 

The young waitress looked disgusted, but Hidaka laughed. "I think we'll just have that, thanks a lot," He said and the waitress left. 

"Really," I started. 

"Aren't you full?" I said, glancing over to the empty stacked colourful plates waiting to be taken away.

The green- eyed gaijin smiled. "It has been a while since I had kashi," 

He looked at the menu again and then to me. "You sure you don't want any?"

"No thanks, really. I'll just watch you eat," 

I burped again. Man, I've never eaten this much. 

I stole a glance at Hidaka. And he has such an appetite. This kid could eat anything!

"Hai, there you go," the young waitress came back. She looks happy serving Hidaka. 

Hidaka beamed at the deserts. 

"I'll eat now senpai, ittadakimasu!" With that, he took a mini pink- coloured bun. 

"Oishii!" He exclaimed. "Red beans! I could hardly taste these in America," 

I smiled at him. 

"How was America, by the way? Was it nice there?" I asked while looking at the funny- looking cookie on his plate. 

"Hm," He took another mini bun. There was a pause.

"I prefer living in Japan," He muttered something under his breath, but I couldn't catch it. He then took the funny- looking cookie. 

"Hmm… peppermint… and a slight taste of cocoa…" He said, munching over it, beaming. 

Just then two girls walked by our table. I recognised those uniforms immediately; Shohoku girls. 

They noticed the gaijin sitting (and happily eating) in front of me. 

"Ah, Hidaka- kun!" One of them with long ponytail chirped, looking all red in a sudden. 

Hidaka snapped from his 'kashi- land'. 

"Oh, Yumi- chan! Konnichiwa," Hidaka said, smiling at her. 

She blushed furiously. I could see the other one frowned. 

"And Keri- chan too! Nice seeing you here," 

Instantly she beamed. 

"Don't you have basketball practise today?" The girl called Yumi asked, after stealing a glance at me.

"Only starts at 4.30, so we've got time to hang around before it starts," he replied, happily took another cookie. 

"So I guess I'll be seeing you again at school tomorrow na?" 

She blushed again, nodding. "Hai! Matta na," 

"Matta ashita!" With that, she left with her friend, giggling away.

I looked at Hidaka with knitted eyebrows. He looked back at me with a half- eaten cookie clipped between his lips. 

"Oh, that?" He said, munching it at once. 

"My Science project partner, Yumi. Nice gal," 

"Your definition of 'nice' is complicated," I said, giving him the remember- that- nice- unnatural- blond- look. 

He chuckled. "No really, she's a nice girl. She was pretty happy when the sensei paired us," 

"Of course," I snorted. "Who wouldn't?" 

He chuckled again. "Maa… I'm not that perfect," 

He poked the last cookie on his plate with his chopsticks. 

There was an odd pause. 

"Oh yeah," He snapped. "I heard you won the Most Valuable Player Award when you were in junior high school. Way cool," he said, looking interested. "I could see that clearly—you were awesome yesterday,"

I grinned. "You did great yesterday too. So we kinda have the same thing about basketball," 

"Hm?" The cookie he was poking broke into two. He cursed silently. "What?"

"Hn. You and I make _great_ 3p shots," I grinned at him.

Yesterday's practise came into my mind. Sure enough, Hidaka made perfect 3p shots. And Ayako claimed that he was good in faking like Mr. Muffin Head. 

Pink patches were seen on Hidaka's cheeks. "Thanks, but that's the only thing I'm good into. Hope you'll teach me senpai," 

"Then you'll be better than me," 

"We'll see about that," He said and locked my eyes. Was that a challenge? 

"Sumimasen, are you done with those," Another young waitress approached us as she pointed her index finger at the stacked plates. I could see she was examining Hidaka. 

"Hm? Oh yeah, all of em. Except for this na," Hidaka replied, pulling the last desert plate. "And please bring over the bill too, thanks," 

"Hai!" She said and walked away with the empty plates to the other waitress. I noticed they were happily giggling about Hidaka. 

"Na Mitsui- senpai, since this cookie was broken into two; here, take the bigger one," He said, holding the bigger piece with chopsticks and inserted it into my mouth before I could say anything. "Mmmf!"

"Delicious? Ahuh," He said, taking the last piece. 

I blushed. 

"There you go sir; 2570 yen in total," The waitress came, handing the bill to Hidaka

"Ah, souka…" Hidaka took out his wallet from his back pocket. 

"Here you go…" He placed a 3000 yen bill onto the tray.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I snapped, taking out my wallet. 

"I thought I was the one who should do the payment! Here, take this instead!" 

I said, pushing Hidaka's money aside and placed mine. 

Hidaka pursed his lips into a small pout. "Hey! No fair, I placed the money first," He said, now pushing my money aside. "_And_ I ate more meals than you do,"

"But I'm your senior so I'll make the payment," I said, now locking his green eyes.

"_And_ you're a gaijin so it's not fair to make you pay," 

Hidaka sighed. He surrendered by pulling his 3000-yen back.

"But I'll make sure I'll pay when we go out again," 

I beamed. _Is that supposed to mean we're gonna have lunch again sometimes? _

"You know," Hidaka said after the waitress left. 

"Everybody keeps saying I'm a gaijin but I'm not really a gaijin," 

I blinked. 

"I was born here in Kanagawa but moved to America when I was a year old. That doesn't really make me a foreigner right, senpai?" 

"I thought you're half American…?" I asked, looking at his green eyes. Those colour couldn't be fake.

Hidaka nodded. "My mum's American and my dad's local. Met when they studied in the same University here," 

He fiddled with a straw. 

"I see," I nodded. "Then what makes you come back to Kanagawa?" 

"Sick of living there," He said. I noticed his tone changed. 

He looked outside at the window. 

"Oh…" I kept quiet. 

__

Maybe it was wrong to ask him about—

"Both my mum and dad died in a car accident in America," 

Hidaka blurted out. 

I felt heavy in my chest, it's as if something had stopped my breathing. 

I tighten my grip. 

Hidaka--

Hidaka is an orphan?

Oh god… 

Hidaka was still looking out at the window. His face showed sadness and emptiness. 

He shut his eyes and sighed out loud. 

"Sorry," I whispered. "I'm really sorry," 

Hidaka didn't say a word. His eyes were still closed. 

"Here's your balance sir, and receipt," The waitress came back. I snapped. 

"Oh… thanks," 

"Saa," Hidaka spoke. 

"Ikimasho ka?" He rose up, but he didn't looked at me.

I nodded and followed him behind.

We walked out in total silence, barely ignoring the group of young waitresses who were happily waving at Hidaka. But frowned when he didn't act or say anything. 

I don't like the silence, really. 

I looked at Hidaka. His long fringe covered up his eyes. But I could see he was still down about the conversation.

Then after a short moment of walking, he stopped his tracks. 

I too, stopped. 

"Look, Hidaka," I snapped, facing him. 

"I'm really sorry for bringing up the topic… I… I didn't know…" 

Hidaka remained silence. 

"So please, say something…"

"… Ice cream…" 

I blinked. "Eh?"

"Ice cream parlour… at your 2 o'clock," He said, pointing to a direction. I spun around and saw an ice cream parlour across the street. 

"Eh?" I blinked repeatedly. "Hidaka?" 

"Cmon! I hadn't eaten any ice creams for so long!" He exclaimed, taking my hand into his and dragged me across the street. 

A few cars honked at us. 

"Hidaka! Wha--?" 

Hidaka laughed out loud. There were shines in those green eyes. 

"You'd thought I'm mad at you because of that conversation we had in the café?" He asked, now smiling. 

"Oh come on, I admit I was pretty down when we bought that up, but that happened when I was a kid, so I kinda passed the 'stage'," he said, giving me a playful punch.

"So don't take it seriously na?" 

I sighed in relief. 

"Yeah, okay. But still, I'm apologising," 

"Thanks," He smiled. He instantly beamed when the ice cream man greeted him. 

"Oh, I'll have the chocolate chip ice cream… two scoops please," 

I groaned. 

He glared at me cheekily. "What?"

"After all you had for lunch… and now you're eating a double scooped ice cream?" 

"Yeah! I told you, I hadn't eaten any ice creams for so long! You want one? Oh oyaaji, gimme another double- scooped chocolate ice cream for my friend here—you like chocolate do you? Atleast you look like a chocolate person," 

He said, beaming at his ice cream.

"No- no wait I'm too full--"

"There you go!" He said, thrusting the ice cream chocolate into my palm and hurriedly paid the ice cream man. 

"Now it's my turn to pay na? Thanks oyaaji! Let's get going Mitsui- senpai!" 

He dragged me again.

"Hidaka! Chotto matte yo--"

He stopped dragging and looked at me. "You want a taste of my chocolate chip?"

I raised up a hand. "No, thank you. But--"

"Oh cmon, be a sport Mitsui- senpai! It's not fair to let me enjoy this yummy- looking ice cream all alone," 

He said, grinning cheekily at me. "And I suggest you better eat that up before it melts,"

I sighed, surrendered. 

"Oh okay, okay," 

He smiled. 

"Thanks for the ice cream," 

"Anytime senpai," He said, licking his ice cream with joy.

"Hm, You know something Mitsui- senpai?" He said, looking at me. 

"Hn?" I enjoyed mine. 

"Although we just knew like, less than 48 hours…" He said, now smiling. 

"But I feel like as if we've known for a long time," 

There was some kind of weird sensation when he says that. 

I smiled. 

"Yeah, I feel the same too," 

He smiled widely and continued enjoying his ice cream. 

***

***

***

"Ooouh…" I groaned out loud again. I didn't realise that I was kneeling on the floor now.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Mitsui- san?" Yasu, the vice president asked, full of concern. 

I turned my face at him. "I'm… I'm too… _full _to play…" 

Yasu blinked. "Nani?"

"_Have_ you ever eaten 8 plates of sushis, a double scooped chocolate ice cream, a huge bag of kashis, two peppermint breads and a bar of chocolate within an hour?" 

"Ano…" Yasu gulped. "No… but I'm sure nobody couldn't eat more food within and hour…"

"Hm? What's wrong Mitsui- senpai?" Hidaka approached me, also looking concerned. 

I just managed to moan. 

How come he's FINE and full of energy after he had all those--- all those food? How did he manage to stuff them in his stomach? 

Hidaka blinked, puzzled. 

"Kora, kora! What's the commotion? What the hell happened to you Mitsui? Hurt your knee or something?" Miyagi asked, knitting his eyebrows. 

I snorted. "It's none of your concern Mr Muffin Head…" 

Shit, I feel like exploding--

"Oi, Ryochin! Where's Haruko-san?" Sakuragi asked. His loud voice echoed through the gym. "Haruko- san~! Doko e?!" 

"Urusei na! How many times I've told you not to shout!" Miyagi said, pinching Sakuragi's cheek. 

"Ite- te- te! Not—the—_Muffin Pinch_! _Yow_!" Sakuragi struggled from the pain yet evil pinch from the captain. 

[_mitchan: Heheh… Gori's secret 'weapon' was The Gori Punch… and now Miyagi's weapon is the Muffin Pinch! How'd you like that?]_

Miyagi immediately released when he saw Ayako passed by. 

He cleared his throat. 

"I believe Haruko- chan will come a bit later… I think she's having some kind of--"

"Minna-san~! Sorry I'm late!" Haruko's voice was heard from the main door. She waved fanatically at everyone with a hand.

"Haruko- san!" Sakuragi guffawed and jogged to his lil' 'sweetheart' and accompanied her in. 

"Hey, what do you have there?" Hidaka asked, pointing to a big box she was holding. 

"Oh this? Kore wa…" She said, opening the lid. 

I rose up to see what's in the box. From the smell… I could sense it's a—

"… chocolate cake! Fujii- chan had her birthday party in class, so because she had plenty of left overs, she gave the cake to the basketball club so that we can share together!" 

She squealed. 

"Hontou! Fujii- chan is such a sweetheart! Ne Ryota, why don't we take a break and enjoy while it's still good?" Ayako asked, winking at her muffincake. 

Ryota nodded furiously, insisting that they could share apiece together.

Hidaka was beaming. "I simply love chocolate cake! Mitsui- senpai, let's have some too!"

The sight of the cake makes me feel awful. I didn't realised my face was turning green.

"I think I'm gonna be sick--" 

With that, I stormed out of the gym, clasping my mouth tightly.

*

The gym was in silence for a moment when they heard Mitsui's sounds of puking and throwing up. 

The silence broke off as Sakuragi spoke.

"Is Mitchy pregnant or something?"

Silence fell on them again, all sweatdropping. 

"Doahou…" 

**

****

--continued to chapter 4 

Mitsui: How could you—I repeat, how _COULD _you create such a man with such an appetite? And how'd you do it Hidaka? *groans*

***mitchan** and **Hidaka** looked at each other, smiling sheepishly*

****

mitchan: Well, there are plenty of guys who eats a lot (but still as cute/ sexy/ charming as ever)! Not just us, _girls _you know. (oh yeah, I love food! ^_____^)

****

Hidaka: *smiles* Sorry.

Mitchan: Nawh! This guy needs some extra food anyway. *pats Mitsui*

****

Mitsui: I will NOT be forced to eat that amount of-- *pauses* *clasps mouth and stormed to the nearest bathroom*

****

mitchan: Poor guy, tsk tsk. 

****

Hidaka: ^_^;; *munch*

__

Oi where are you going? It's not over yet! And you still need to review this chappie!

*smiles sheepishly* Oh okay okay. Time to learn simple Japanese words with

Mitchan! 

*senpai… senior

*Ya!… (a way of greeting) something like "hi". Normally used by men.

*Wari… sorry

*Chotto mattekudasai!… "wait up!"

*iie… no

*hai… yes

*Mattaku… I think it's something like "oh no"

*Nani… what

*Jya… OK

*ikimasho… "let's go"

*hontou… really

*kawaii… cute

*kashi… Japanese sweets, cookies, etc

*Oishii… delicious

*Matta… "see you!"

*ashita… tomorrow

*sumimasen… excuse me

*souka… "I see"/ "oh"

*oyaaji… old man

*daijoubu desu ka?… "are you alright?"

*doko e?… "where?"

*urusei… shut up

*ite/ itai… "ouch"/ pain

*minna- san… everyone

*kore… this

@}—

illyBlack@yahoo.com


	4. Ol' Mitchie's Feelings

****

Chapter four: Ol' Mitchie's feelings

Title: There's Something About…

****

Warning (s): Shonen- ai hints, and silly typos somewhere…

****

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I don't own Slam Dunk but Hidaka Soujiro's mine.

****

A/n: _*_hides from the readers_*_ Waaaai I know I haven't updated it for soooo long _*_ducks from flying rotten tomatoes_*_ Hontou ni gomenasai! But here am I, back with Chapter 4 for you! This chap is awfully, terribly, and horribly long so… you're forgiven if you want to skip any lines… _*_sniffles_*_

****

Extra! Yayness! – Meh, _sorry_ isn't enough right? ^_^ Despite the lateness and all, I've drawn a couple of scenes from this chapter which I think are special! Mwa ha ha ha ha! But you need to read this chapter first before looking at those scenes! Fair enuff? _^__^ _

* * *

As the sun slowly made its way to set, dark layers of colours covered the blue sky. Even the white, fluffy- looking clouds turned into the shade of grey. 

And stars started to blink down on the land of Kanagawa. 

I glanced up, blinking back to the stars. 

With a smile, I looked ahead and continued my walk back from the long day, planning on to take a good rest when I arrive at my destination—which is obviously, home of course. 

Somekind of fuzzy feeling swept through me as soon as I saw the familiar house with the navy- coloured door. I hurriedly jogged there. 

"Aah—konbawa Nana-baachan!" I greeted the familiar old neighbour next to our house, who's squatting down by her precious plants and bushes. Beside her laid a white Persian cat, its beaming blue eyes looked at me sharply. 

Immediately Nana-baachan turned her head around and beamed at me. 

"Mitsui- chan! Konbawa," she said softly as she rose up after petting her cat. 

"Ano saa, Mitsui- chan, your parents left the house while you were still in school today," 

I stopped my tracks to the stairs and blinked at her. "Nanda? My parents left? Where did they go? Did they inform you about it?" I asked, now climbing back down the stairs and approached her. 

"Hai—chotto… ah, kore, your house key. Your mum asked me to pass this to you. Without it, you can't enter your house right?" she said and smiled at me as she handed the key. 

"… and this too," she continued and passed me a folded note. 

"Sou…" I looked at the note and un-folded it. I recognised the writing immediately; it was mum's. After scanning it for a short moment, I folded it back and sighed with relief, and smiled at Nana-baachan, telling her that there's no problem within the note.

"Domo sumimasen Nana- baachan, thanks for everything," I said and walked back to my house. 

"Iie, anything for my Mitsui- _chan_," she said and smiled back. 

The _–chan_ made me flushed. I chuckled and waved at her before entering my house. 

"Ha-ah… I remember once in my old days during my high school… Nanba- san was as good- looking and kind as Mitsui-chan too... hai hai Shiro-chan, let's go," She said and walked slowly towards her door after her white Persian scratched the door to enter, leaving more long ugly cat marks. 

__

**

__

Hisashi- kun,

Hontou ni gomenasai—your father and I received a call from your grandmother from 

Hokkaido, telling us that she's ill. It's nothing serious, but being the only daughter, 

I will feel disturbed if I don't help her recover.

We don't know how long we're going to stay there, but I promise it won't be long.

After all, we've been leaving you behind because of your otoosan's business trips.

Sore jya, sayonara! 

XX kaa-san XX

ps/ another thing, I haven't got the time to cook dinner for you, but there are left overs in the refrigerator. Warm the dishes before you eat. 

After re- reading the note, I walked into the kitchen and attached the note on the refrigerator. I flung the refrigerator open, hoping that the 'left overs' mum was talking about is something good and worthy. 

But instead, disappointment swept over me. 

There was absolutely nothing in the refrigerator, except for a half- eaten bean sprouts and wasabi. 

"Ach, I can't eat bean sprouts with wasabi with no –ugh, steamed rice!" I said, slamming the refrigerator close and scanned around the kitchen for a few times and finally spotted a packet of instant noodle hidden behind one of mum's cooking books. 

Beaming, I grabbed it and held it tight in my arms. "My life- saver! You should be proud cause you'll be eaten by the great Hisashi!" 

"Let's see… _2 minutes instant cooking_…" I snipped the packet off and boiled it into a pot and added the seasoning. 

As I waited, I stare at the boiling noodle.

Just then, the phone rang. 

I glared at the cordless phone lying on the floor, but intend to ignore it. 

__

The noodles are more important than the phone. It just needs two minutes—that's it.

I stared at the boiling noodle. 

But what if the caller is more important? It could be someone like… like mum or… or Hidaka..?

The thought of him made my cheeks feels hot. _But nah, Hidaka doesn't have my number. But what the heck, maybe it's mum calling about grandma._

Without further hesitations, I jumped to the phone and answered it.

"Moshi- moshi, Mitsui's residence" I said as I cleared my throat.

"Waaai! Moshi Moshi!! This is Ishinomori from XYZ Company!! The best electronic company in the whole galaxy!!"

I sweatdropped, now growling at the phone. Promoting goods via phone… _Important my arse._

The Ishinomori's voice blasted non- stop over the phone. 

"… and to update our latest electronic goods, we present the – _jeng—jeng—jeng_!! The Lovey- Doveeey—"

"Hey! Hold on! I don't want to hear any updates on your latest goods—and let me tell you, your products aren't that impressive; my mum regretted after getting one of your lousy mouse trap—or something like that but who cares!" I puffed out, growling even more.

"AHA! Then let me introduce the latest mouse trap! It's called The Enchan—"

Just then, when I was about to disconnect the line, I smelled something funny… something like it was burnt… 

"_Shoot! My noodles!!"_ I hurriedly ran into the kitchen as the burnt smell went stronger. 

"AHA! Making noodles ka? Then let me introduce The Only—"

After tossing the cordless phone away, I switched the gas off and brought the pot in the sink.

The noodles were burnt. Brown. Kaput.

I slid down on the floor, sighing. That packet of noodles was my only hope_. My dinner! _

I should have eaten earlier today at school if I knew there was no food in the house. 

"Saa na… there's no need for me to sit around and do nothing about it," 

I rose up, finally, with a smile on my face.

"_Yoush!_ Time for Hisashi to do his first grocery shopping!" 

I declared with my fist punching the air. Hurriedly I grabbed my jacket and dashed outside.

__

"…and YES! This machine will help you to organise the dish bowl! And next, I'll introduce the…" 

__

**

The Apita Supermarket is indeed enormous. The supermarket is quite far from my home, but a bus ride wouldn't be a big deal. I stepped inside and was greeted by the loud supermarket song that sings 'oh sakana' non- stop. 

[_mitchan: O.o catchy song I tell ya. Heard it when I was in a Japanese supermarket_]

A group of girls around the entrance corner giggled among themselves as I picked a grocery basket up. 

I walked away, gushing.

I entered into the first aisle and encountered with a row of packed sushis. 

Beaming, I licked my lips. "Sushi will make a great dinner for a bachelor like me!" I grinned and headed towards the rowed sushis, examining one after another.

"Let's see… what should I get? Unagi looks absolutely delicious, and so does the steamed tamago…" I muttered to myself as I poked the covers. [unagi is eel, btw]

"Saa na, maybe I'll have unagi for tonight," I said, beaming at the 8 unagi sushi rolls and placed it softly into the basket (which I held tightly) and walked to the next aisle to look around.

"Let's see… hmm, the soy sauce section. Ach—there are sure a lot of soy sauces to choose from," I raised my eyebrow as I scanned the bottles placed neatly on their racks.

"… they're all the same— now which one should I get..?" 

Sighing, I placed the basket down carefully and trailed my fingers along the bottles and stopped at a red- coloured bottle. 

I picked it up and stared at it with an eyebrow raised up.

"This will do then…"

"Searching for a good soy sauce, senpai?" 

My heartbeat instantly stopped when I heard that familiar American accent.

I whirled around.

"Hi-daka- ka..!" I exclaimed and felt my blood rushed up to my face. _This kid… he appears everywhere! Uu~~ waa! [mitchan: nyahahaha! Check chap3 for that. ^^]_

There, stood Hidaka Soujiro, Shohoku's best (half) gaijin. He looks perfectly _nice _with casual evening attire, together with a good- looking jacket over his body. "Yaa! Konbawa Mitsui- senpai! It's unusual to see you again—_here_," He said with a chuckle. 

It took me a while to recover from all the nervousness, but I guess seeing him almost everyday at school and in gym made me learn to control my emotions over him. 

I smiled back at him. 

"Well I'm just here to grab a dinner and a couple of things. My refrigerator is kinda empty, and my mum is away so I took the responsibility to do my first grocery shopping," 

"Oh same here! I mean as in— I am kinda _alone_— and I just need a couple of things and my weekly shopping will end," He said, lifting up two _full_ _huge _baskets in his hands. I could see vegetables, green apples, packed food and loads and loads of candies and chocolates. 

"That's—that's a whole week of supply—for you alone?" I pointed out as my jaw dropped. 

He nodded, sighing. "I know, it's _little_ isn't it? But thank god I still have some back in my fridge," He laughed. 

__

Little, he says. I shook my head and chuckled. 

"Ah! Anyway, Mitsui- senpai," He said and made his way nearer to the racks. He continued, "I suggest you take this soy sauce—It's pretty high with vitamin and low with cholesterol. I eat this with my food," He said, picking up a black- coloured bottle and squeezed in his basket. He whimpered as the basket's weight increased. 

"Atta! Daijoubu da yo? Here, let me help you carry—" I approached him and held the basket. It so happens that my palm landed on his hand. 

And his face was very, _very_ close to mine. 

He too, looked straight at me with his big green eyes. 

"Thanks," he said and smiled.

"I—iie iie!" I cried as I took the basket in my arms. I glanced away from him, laughing out loud. _Nervously._

"An… anyway, thanks for suggesting the soy sauce… my unagi will definitely taste better with the brand you—" I stopped, blinking.

"Ooi… Hidaka, did u happen to see a basket… there?" I asked as I pointed a finger at the missing basket spot. "I'm sure I placed the basket somewhere there…"

"Oh... _that_ basket?" Hidaka smiled weakly. "I noticed a girl took the basket… I didn't know it was your basket so I didn't stop that girl from taking it…" 

I felt my heart was breaking into pieces. I imagined myself chasing the 8 'alive' unagis running away from me, laughing their asses out. 

I sighed. "Kuso… and that was the last packed unagi I took. Saa na… looks like I won't be eating unagi for my dinner tonight then…" I said with a sigh, hoping that the tamago I've seen earlier would still be there. 

__

But—but still! *cries* My precious unagi!

"I'm sorry senpai," Hidaka said, slightly frowning. Then out of nowhere, he beamed. 

"Mitsui- senpai! Kochi!" the green-eyed lad snapped, now tugging my sleeve. 

"…wha?" Before I could speak, Hidaka wrapped his arm around mine and dragged me away from the aisle. 

"Hidaka…?" 

"You were getting a dinner for yourself—and I'm shopping for my dinner—_and_ your unagi took flight— _and_ the both of us are alone in our houses tonight—_well_?" He said again, now extremely beaming and he started hyper-ing. 

"Er… well…" 

"We'll have dinner at _my_ house!" 

Hidaka cried, causing a few people glanced at him. (but of course, the ladies aww-ed and the girls guffawed)

I looked at him and opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"And I could make unagi for you senpai—look! You can even choose your own fresh eels!" Hidaka said, pointing at the raw eels beneath the glass, smiling rather proudly to himself. 

I looked at him as he began to chat with a guy behind the counter, pointing and waving his finger back and forth at the raw fishes laid infront of him. He caught me looking at him and flashed a smile, together with a twinkle in his eye. 

With a smile, I replied "You better lead the way later,"

__

**

"A little bit more senpai—sore! See that town house over there?" The green eyed boy chirped, glancing his head to a direction. 

**__**

[mitchan: op op I know it's rude to jump in between the fic but I need to get this clear—I don't really know what a town house is—no, no it's not something like a shop house—but I think a town house is something where it has a lot of rooms where er… people could live in! Most Japanese bachelors live in town houses… but if you get the whole idea, that would be perfect! Yayness! *hugs!***]**

Being taller, I could see the 2- storeys building hidden behind the concrete wall along the road.

"Oh! That one?" I asked, lifting my hand up and pointed to the building. 

I saw Hidaka's head bobbed with excitement. "Yep! The building looks awfully old and rusty and all… but I think it's fine and my neighbours are really nice and generous. They sorta 'light' the building—you know," Hidaka said with a chuckle, and his green eyes twinkled.

"I think it's absolutely fine, Hidaka," I agreed, smiling. 

"Come on!" with another chuckle, he took my arm and pulled me, all together with the plastic grocery bags along. 

We arrived in front of the building and headed back where I noticed the stairs were. Like Hidaka said, the building is kinda old and rusty, but there was no sense of gloominess at all. Instead, I feel kinda comfortable. 

"My dad owned room number 048… well he still _owns_ it cause the room is still under his name… used to stay here when he was a University student," He said as we climbed up the stairs.

The stairs creaked horribly.

Hidaka continued, "_Thank god dad bought a room here_—and if you notice Mitsui- senpai, Shohoku is just down the opposite road—over there," He glanced at a direction, smiling rather happily to himself.

I turned my head and spots the huge, blinking, glaring Apita sign over a building (yes, Apita Supermarket is very near to Hidaka's house) before noticing the opposite road down to Shohoku. I beamed, realising that I used to take that road long before I found a shortcut to Shohoku.

"Lucky you—your house is near to every important _buildings in Kanagawa_," I said, lifting my arm up and ruffled his hair.

"And the Kashi shops too—ooh yes, _indeed_," He said and I noticed his green eyes twinkled happily. "You will take me to the kashi shops _again_ right?" 

"Hey! You were the one who _took_ me to the shops the other day!" I hissed. 

He just chuckled cheekily. 

"Otto! We're here senpai! Right in the end of this building!" He said and placed the grocery bags down, glancing at his door. He stretched his arms and messaged them before emptying his pockets out.

I too, placed the grocery bags down and stretched my fingers out. I looked around and noticed Hidaka's door was the only door that looks _decent_ among the others. Even the bronze numbers on his door looked as if it was polished. 

"Uh oh…" Hidaka chirped and smiled sheepishly at me. "I don't have my keys with me…" He said, sticking his tongue out. 

"But no fear," He quickly butted in before I could say anything. With that, he walked to the next door, leaving me in silence.

Instead of knocking or ringing the bell, he squatted down to the neighbour's plants. 

He glanced around before sticking his hand into the plants. 

I looked at him with blinking eyes. 

"One… two… three—_oop_! Here's the lil' devil!" He cried as he pulled out a single key with a long string tied to it. 

I blinked again. He caught me and winked. "The trick's on me—so don't you worry," With that, he hopped to his door, chuckling cheekily to himself.

I sighed and shook my head, grinning. _Baka na, Hidaka. _

"Senpai yo! Don't you drift outside here in the cold yet!" Hidaka said, and I noticed he was already carrying his grocery bags and the door was opened. 

"Hai, hai," I replied, dragging mine along inside the house. 

"Ta-da-ima!" Hidaka sung and switched the lights open. "Welcome to the lair of Hidaka Soujiro!"

I beamed at the household once I entered. The walls were painted with a nice shade of lime- green, even some of his limited furniture are green in colour. 

And the room is very, very clean. No hanging clothes or scattered papers around. The image of my current bedroom made me blush. 

"Na, mind dragging the grocery bags in the kitchen?" Hidaka asked, snapping me from my mind. 

"Oh, no, not at all Hidaka," I replied and carried the rest into the kitchen. Once again I beamed— beamed at the nice and clean kitchen. _God, this kid… is he really this non- messy type of guy? _

But I couldn't help to notice a rack full of chips and snacks. I smirked. 

Then I realised Hidaka was right in front of me. 

"Here," He said and I blinked at him as he inserted something into my mouth. 

"_Wha—!_"

Hidaka chuckled, patting my right cheek. "A token of my gratitude for helping me with the grocery bags," 

I chewed the thing that was inside my mouth and grinned. 

"Ohh, chocolath," I said in between chewing. "Yummy chocolate indeed, senpai," Hidaka said and he himself chewed on a piece. 

"Saa, why don't you head back to the living room and watch TV or something?" He said as he started to un- packed the groceries. "I could manage the cooking on my own," 

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised up. "You sure? I mean, I could give you a hand…" 

Hidaka shot me a glare and shook his head. "Daijoubu da yo, daijoubu," he said and pushed me to the couch. 

"Just sit and relax ok?" He said with a reassuring smile and squeezed my shoulders gently. I looked up at him, slightly pouting. 

"Alright alright, but don't take a long time to make the dishes cause I'm hungry!" 

Before I knew it, Hidaka sighed and lowered his head close to me. His arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Sankyu na, senpai," he whispered to my ear and cuddled me close. 

My heartbeat stopped instantly. Then it began thumping as wild as it could. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I gulped as I felt the end of his fingers poked my chest. 

I hesitated to move a muscle, but I lifted my trembling hand to hold him.

"…a—ano Hidaka…" I ended up mumbling the words. 

"… ah! Sou da!" Hidaka snapped and un- wrapped me. I breathed out, gasping. And my hand flopped back down. For a moment, I felt _kinda… _

"The eels! I better soak the eels! Thank you for reminding me senpai!" With that, Hidaka disappeared into the kitchen before smiling sheepishly at me.

I immediately clamped my sizzling cheeks with both my palms when he had gone.

__

Wh… why on earth did he cuddle me like that?? 

I sat up straight, closing my eyes and exhaled, trying to keep my mind back in focus and relax. _That was just a friendly cuddle… that was just a friendly huggle…_

But then, instead of a relaxation, I felt my heart beats even more violently than before. 

__

Damn that gaijin! Why is he torturing me like this? Something could have happened between us if he didn't – argh! I cried, pulling my hair in process. 

Then, a horrible thought struck me.

__

Could it be that… that I'm a… ?

I grabbed a cushion nearby and shrieked into it out loud. 

__

***

"Gochisou~sama!" Hidaka exclaimed and placed his chopsticks down after he ate the last fried tempura. 

"Sou desho—gochisousama," I said, patting my stomach as I licked my lips with satisfaction. 

"The dishes were absolutely wonderful! How ever did you make them?" I grinned, beaming at him. 

Hidaka arose and stroke a pose. "_Hah_! Don't ever underestimate the power of the half gaijin of Kanagawa! Especially when it comes to cooking!" He said, rather proudly and chuckled after that. "But nawh, I'm pretty used to cooking, so there," 

I grinned at him. "But really, I would love to eat your dishes more often," 

That statement made him blush. He turned his face aside, flicking his hair to cover his face. "Thank you…"

I gazed at him, and I noticed he was also looking at me with the corner of his eyes. 

Just then at the moment, the both of us burped out loud at the same time, causing an odd and silent atmosphere after that. 

We turned to each other, roaring with a hysterical laughter. 

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing! _Excuse me_," Hidaka said, and his face was pinker than before. He chuckled away. 

I looked at him after heaving a sigh, smiling. 

__

Yes, you might be wondering… after all those nervous actions and the *pauses* creepy… thought… well yes –thankfully—I'm back to myself now and I came to a conclusion that… that… 

"Senpai, I'm gonna put these dishes away now, I could take the ice cream out for dessert now if you want," He said, snapping me back to reality. 

"Oh! Ice cream? Oh wait Hidaka, I don't think I can eat any—"

Hidaka pursed his lips into a small pout.

"—but then again, I was saying that I'll wait until the table is clear…" 

He smiled, stacking the empty dishes. "Hm! So please wait until everything is clear na? And no helping this time!" He said, shooting me another glare before disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Hai Hidaka- sama," I smirked, crawling to the centre of the living room and leaned against the couch. I sighed, patting my stomach once again with satisfaction. _Thank god I bumped into him in Apita… and to think about it, thank god my unagi took flight. Then I would never come here in his house and have superb dinner with him…_

__

The conclusion? Oh that. Well… I came to a conclusion that… 

Yeah, I do like Hidaka. But NO! God please, I may have these 'little' feelings for him but… but I'm not *twitch* a homo! 

Now don't give me that look—there's no harm for liking someone… right? After all, Hidaka is just… I don't know. There are no exact words to describe him. Special, maybe. 

Those thoughts made me feel a lot better. 

"Now what are you grinning at?" Hidaka asked as he flopped down next to me. He placed two bowls of strawberry ice creams and blinked at me.

Instead of a reply, I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him. 

"Sen… senpai?" 

I unhugged him and snickered. "Why can't I return a cuddle after you gave me one? Now what are you blinking at?" I asked, pinching his nose. 

He was speechless for a moment, then he let out a chuckle and thrust a spoon into my chest. "Bon appetite, _senpai_!" 

"Un, ittadakimasu yo," I said, pulling the bowl closer and looked at the pink- coloured ice cream. I twirled the spoon in my hand and scooped a large amount, now turning my gaze to Hidaka. 

"Oh yeah, Hidaka,"

Hidaka turned his head at me with the spoon sticking in his mouth. "Nn?" 

"You can cut the lame senpai- thing if you want to," I said, grinning. "Call me anything but – senpai. It makes me feel terribly old when you call me that," 

Hidaka looked at me with blinking eyes. He yanked out the spoon from his mouth and made a thinking gesture. 

"Hmm… then in that case, let me call you _Mitchie_! Sounds American-ish, no?" 

I blushed in deep scarlet. "Ano demo—!"

"_Mitchie_ that is!" Hidaka chuckled again, scooping another large amount of ice cream. 

I heaved a sigh and smiled at him. "Mitchie that is then…" I leaned against the couch again before giving Hidaka's hair a ruffle. 

"Ah sou da," Hidaka snapped. He arose before huddling his empty ice cream bowl. Noticing that his bowl is already empty, I hurriedly gobbled mine. 

Before I could ask anything, Hidaka walked away and disappeared into the kitchen. Then he walked into his bedroom. I just blinked. 

"Mitchie, have you realised that it's already 30 minutes past 11?" He shouted from his room. I heard muffles. 

"Yeah I noticed, why?" I shouted back, glancing again at my wristwatch. "Don't you blame me for hanging here until midnig—_oof_! Huh…? _What the_…?" I cried as something heavy and huge fell on my body. And it was also feels kinda silky if you ask me. 

I struggled out from it and noticed it was…

"… futon?" 

Hidaka appeared with two sleeping pillows in his arms. He flopped on the comfortable- looking futon and grinned at me cheekily. 

"Sleep over here tonight!" 

"What?" I squeaked, causing a pillow landed on my face. 

"You heard me Mitchie—well since it's almost midnight and all, why don't you sleep over here in my living room tonight? And I'm pretty sure you're a bit tired. And oh, furthermore, tomorrow's Saturday!" 

"Ano, demo saa…"

Hidaka continued, throwing another pillow at me. But I managed to catch it in time.

"...well?"

I looked at him, unable to say anything this time. 

I held my hands up. "Okay okay, I'll sleep over here tonight," 

Hidaka grinned. "Osu! Glad to hear that, Mitchie," He pushed me to the side and flattened the futon down. 

"And it's nice to have a company sometimes—I seldom feel lonely," 

I looked at him and patted his head. "You don't have to worry since you have me to keep you company now," 

He glanced at me with a big, sincere smile. With that, he retrieved a pillow and whacked it on my face. 

He cackled evilly. "Are we going to have a pillow fight or not?" 

I smirked, beaning him with a pillow as an answer. 

**

"_Hnn…_" I snapped.

"Hm? What?" Hidaka asked as he pounced on my back. He stayed there, blinking at me."… I feel like as if there's something wrong back home…" I trailed. _I'm sure I didn't leave the gas on… and all the windows are closed… _

We were in a deep silence for a moment. 

Then I rolled over, causing Hidaka to fall. He yelped, and we continued or childish pillow fight until midnight…

__

And oi—no hentai thoughts! 

__

**

Meanwhile, back in Mitsui's residence… 

__

"…to pre- order our latest item—which is the jeng jeng jeng jeng! It's called the Silver Curl! It's a silver- coloured comb which will curl your hair in 3 minutes! Sir, are you listening to me? Sir? Sir are you there sir?" 

****

-- tbc…

__

* * *

****

Mitsui: _*beams beams beams*_

****

mitchan: … what on earth are you beaming at—baka roba?

****

Mitsui: _*glares*_ Give me a good reason why can't I be happy?

****

mitchan: Because you're a baka roba that's why. 

****

Mitsui: _*fumes and strangles the poor author*_ Nanee?!

****

mitchan: You're—acting—_choke_—like—_choke_—Saku—ragi! _*spiral eyes*_

****

Sakuragi: Eeeh? Did I hear the tensai's name? 

****

mitchan: _*chokes*_ You'll—pay—for this! _*grabs laptop and plans to kill Hidaka*_

****

Mitsui: _*yelps and kneels down*_ I'm sorry! That was just a—joke! Don't kill Hidaka! I don't like angsty fics!

****

Hidaka: Did somebody call me? _*blinks* *spots a packet of food on the table and approaches it* _Hmm! Unagi! Yours, mitchan?

****

mitchan_:_ _*tramples Mitsui*_ Ah hai desu—I was just planning to enjoy it, wanna join?

****

Hidaka: Do you have to ask? _*chuckles*_

****

Mitsui: Hey—whattaminute! I know that unagi packet! That's—that's the unagi which took flight in Apita! Omae!! You took em!

****

mitchan: _*ignores Mitsui and turns to Hidaka*_ Na, na Hidaka do you like angsty fics? Like killing and stuff? _*snickers*_

****

Mitsui: !

****

Hidaka: _*blinks*_

*throws confetti* Yayness! You finished reading this chapter! And here are the linkies I promised! But of course, these drawings aren't that fantastic… but what the heck, practise makes it perfect! ^_^ I decided to draw the part where _Hidaka was huggling Mitsui from the back! *bounces around* _

http://www.geocities.com/illyblack/hi1.jpg

http://www.geocities.com/illyblack/hi2.jpg

http://www.geocities.com/illyblack/hi3.jpg

__

*chotto—"wait"

*kore—this

*Nanda—"what?"

*sakana—fish

*Daijoubu da yo?—"are you alright?"

*sore—that

*senpai—senior

* futon—matress.

* doki doki—sound of heartbeats. 

_IllyBlack@yahoo.com_


End file.
